


In Your Dark Hours

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk Fic, F/M, Payback, Romance if you squint, snowbarry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to 1x12 <br/>Barry Allen was finally starting to remember why he wasn't fully sad when he found out that normal alcohol didn't work on him. His feeling had gotten stronger when he saw Caitlin drunk in that night, however, he kind of missed the adventure, especially when there is a friend by your side in your bad times. So when thing happened and Caitlin found the right formula to a strong alcohol, he was in no hesitation to use it, despite the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dark Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that Barry didn't move in with Joe.

Barry Allen was finally starting to remember why he wasn't  _fully_ sad when he found out that normal alcohol didn't work on him. His feeling had gotten stronger when he saw Caitlin drunk in that night, however, he kind of missed the adventure, especially when there is a friend by your side. So when Caitlin found the right formula to a strong alcohol, he was in no hesitation to use it, despite the consequences.

* * *

**_A week and a half ago_ **

"Barry! I found it!" Caitlin's voice was rushed, excited even. 

"You found what?"

"Alcohol! The one which can make you drunk!" Barry smiled. 

"I don't think I want that anymore, Caitlin. Since our last meet in the bar, I don't think I envy you." Caitlin smiled. 

"Okay. But if you need it..."

"I know where to find you, thanks."

* * *

 

**_A week ago_ **

"So... What do you want to do tonight?" Barry asked his girlfriend, who looked bored. She stopped painting her nails and sighed. 

"Actually about that..." She made a face that Barry was afraid of. "We need to talk." Barry's heart started to beat faster, he was scared of those words. 

"I know you think that things are great, but I don't think so. And I know that this is hard to hear, but we should... see other people as well." Barry slowly closed his eyes, he was feeling like he was stabbed. 

"Honey..."

"Don't. My decision is final." Her long nails pointed the door. "I'm sorry Barry, but you have to go." Barry gulped, he felt like there was a fist in his throat. He sighed and left, didn't dare to say a word. 

He started walking in the street, trying to think rationally. They were fighting anyway, he wasn't happy...was he? He was confused and hurt, left without an explanation. His thoughts were drown away when STAR Labs called and informed him about a robbery. He ran, away from his thoughts, to the people that needed him. But when he got there, he only found poor citizens crying, and the money was gone... He was too late.

* * *

 

_**Three days ago** _

Eddie dragged him to a corner and asked the question that has been nagging him throughout the week. 

"Barry, please forgive me for asking this, but is there really something going on between you and Iris? She's acting strange when I mention you." 

Great. Now his best friend was running away from him. He shook his head. 

"Nothing is up... I think. And Eddie, trust Iris when she's telling you nothing is up... She's the far best human being you can ever get as a girlfriend." Eddie's eyes opened in shock and amusement. 

"I knew it.  _I knew it._ You like Iris, don't you?" Barry tried to smile, but he couldn't. 

"I am not." 

"And Iris didn't tell me...-" Barry cut his words. 

"No,  _no!_ Iris had no idea, I told her just before Christmas! You can't blame this on her! Don't you dare break her heart!" He realized what he'd done and left, before Eddie could even say a thing. 

* * *

 

**_Two days ago_ **

"BARRY!" Iris screamed in happiness. "Barry, Barry, Barry! Oh. My. God. You have to listen what happened." Barry's heart flipped, he had that little piece of hope whenever he spoke to Iris. 

"Yes, Iris?" 

She sighed, she was smiling like crazy. 

"So, I left the office early last night to surprise Eddie, and when I got there, I saw a bunch of roses, and at the end of the rose-road, I saw Eddie kneeling, he purposed! Can you believe that? I am getting married!" She squealed. Barry forced a smile, and hugged her. 

"Can I be the flower boy?" he asked with a cracked voice. Though, he was sure that Iris thought those were from happiness. Iris, with bright chocolate eyes, nodded happily. 

"You are  _the best friend in the world, Barry_!"

And although it hurt, Barry knew that was coming.

* * *

 

**_Today_ **

Barry hesitated to press the  _call_ button. He wasn't sure what to expect. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pressed the button. The phone was answered right away. 

"Hello?" Caitlin's voice made Barry panic. 

"Hey, Cait. Remember the time we went to a pub?" Barry could feel Caitlin smile through the phone. 

"Yes?"

"I really need a drink. Tag along with me?"

"I'm there in ten minutes."

 

...

"I'm here!" Caitlin looked awesome. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which ended on her knees. Her makeup wasn't heavy, but her hair was covering it.  _  
_

"You look awesome," Barry blurted out, which made Caitlin smile.

"Thanks!" She sat next to him, and got out a big bottle out of her bag. 

"Now, Mr Allen, it's your time to get drunk." She poured the drink into a glass, and Barry drank it in a second. He felt the buzz, and smiled. 

"The party is  _on._ " 

* * *

 

"Caitlin! Doctor Caitlin Snow, you're expected in the surgery room!" Caitlin laughed at her friend's silliness. 

"I am not that kind of doctor, Barry. Remember?" Barry grinned.

"I don't remember actually. But what does and does not make us remember?" He suddenly hugged Caitlin. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Oh Cait. I am soooooo desperate!" Caitlin raised an eyebrow and patted his shoulder. 

"You're  _fine,_  Barry." 

"You're right." He stood up. "Hey everyone! I am really  _fast!_ " he yelled. "Oh no..." Caitlin muttered. She stood up and made Barry sit.

"Come on, Barry. Shhh." Barry's eyes opened like pool balls. 

"Ooooh. That's supposed to be a secret, huh?" Caitlin nodded. 

"Okay." 

An old disco song started to play. Barry smiled, and dragged Caitlin to dance with her. 

* * *

 

"Cait? I don't feel well. My abdomen hurts!" He hold his stomach as he turned a slightly green. "Oh!" Caitlin exclaimed and dragged him out of the pub. Barry ran at a normal pace to a dark corner. He fell to his knees while he started retching. Caitlin ran by his side. 

"Okay Barry," she said as she stroked his back. "It's okay. Don't cry!" Barry was sitting on the pavement and sobbing. Then he leaned and threw up again. Caitlin patted his shoulder and kept comforting him. 

"I-I want to go home..." He murmured between sobs and retches. Caitlin slowly nodded and helped him stand up. His sweater was covered in vomit. "I am sorry," he said in a croaked voice. 

"Don't be. No need to. We're friends." She called a taxi and and helped Barry to get into his apartment. 

"Thank you," Barry said slowly. He was slightly shaking. "I feel funny."

"You will for a while." She helped him take off his shirt and pants. 

"My pajamas are in the first draw," Barry murmured. Caitlin helped him put them on. 

"Come on fast guy. Let's tuck you in to bed." Barry smiled, and Caitlin put him to bed. 

"Caitlin?" he asked slowly. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Caitlin took a deep breath and sat next to him. She sang her old lullaby to him until he fall asleep. Then, she quietly left after slightly kissing his cheek.

* * *

**_The day after_ **

"Ugh." 

Caitlin smirked when she saw Barry, who was wearing a black hood and big, dark sunglasses. "Good morning, ray of sun!" she squealed, which made him massage his temples. 

"Quiet. I feel horrible. I puked about ten times this morning. _Quiet!_ "She was giggling. 

"Of course, Barry the Dancer." He made a face as she laughed smoothly. Barry whispered.

"Thank you for looking after me, Cait."

"Of course, that's what friends are for!"

And they walked into the big building of STAR Labs. 

 


End file.
